


？

by rrzodg



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: samo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrzodg/pseuds/rrzodg





	？

桃猛地想起行李箱里还放着出行前爸妈强制他带来的东西，想要阻止正在翻他箱子的纱夏却已经为时已晚，她在叠好的Ť恤旁轻松地发现了那个粉色的盒子，此刻正饶有兴趣的看着。

“0.03毫米，十枚入？”

纱夏念着包装上印刷的文字，挑起一边眉毛。

“桃，你带这个东西想干什么？”

纱夏似笑非笑地看着他。

“没想干什么，不关我的事，是我爸妈硬要叫我带上的。”桃回避着她审度的视线，将责任撇的一干二净。

“咦？所以是叔叔阿姨多虑了，桃其实并不想要做那事？”纱夏做出一副了然的模样，“桃不是那种孩子，我知道的阿。”

桃眨了眨眼，墨黑色的瞳仁不由自主地滑向眼角。他既不想否认也不想肯定时，眼神就会不自然地飘忽起来。

“那我就放回原位了哦。”纱夏晃了晃手里的盒子，把它丢回箱子里，转手拿起一件白色印花T恤，“我洗澡去了，先别睡觉哦，我等会儿要吹头发“。

“哦。”桃应了一声。

纱夏放在小桌上的手机忽然屏幕亮起，一连弹出了三四条新消息，桃朝浴室的方向看了一眼，还是没忍住好奇心。

“纱糖〜夏威夷怎么样？是不是超级棒〜”

“和男朋友去一定超开心啦^^”

“所以今晚要和平井君睡一张床吗？/（//////）/纱夏酱加油哦”

“什么什么，他们住的不是标准间嘛？Σ（゚д゚LLL）真有你的纱夏酱”

桃默默朝那张两米宽的大床投去一瞥。虽然旅费完全来自父母赞助，但具体事项全权交由两位高中毕业生自己决定，经过年初的成人礼，总算不用被当成懵懂无知的小孩看待。

尽管大人们的用意是让他们通过商量决定大大小小的事，提前认清两个人在一块生活必然会出现意见分歧的事实，但他们没想到的是，下放的权利完全落到了纱夏一人手里。

“桃只要带上行李和人就行了，”第一次讨论出行计划时，纱夏就对桃这样说，“出发前请hana姐姐帮忙检查一遍你的行李就好。”

桃被奶茶店的冷气吹得昏昏欲睡，对纱夏下达的命令毫无异义，趴在桌子上点头，“嗯嗯，知道了。”

临近出发前，凑崎家的两位家长理所应当地关心了一下机票和酒店的事，听到自家女儿坦然表示她预订了海景大床房时，老父亲脸上写满了“女大不中留”的感慨。不过在凑崎家一贯民主自由开放的家风之下，没有什么得不得体的讨厌说法，从初中起就没有反对两个小孩交往的凑崎家长，这次也一如既往地秉持着不干预不打击的原则。

反倒是作为男孩子的桃，在诚实地回答父母的问题之后收获了父亲的瞪眼。比起别人家寻常的上班族父亲，身为橄榄球教练的平井先生浑身肌肉，外貌看起来十足是美式硬汉的形象，内心依然是偏于传统的日式思想。

桃也不知道发生了什么，在父亲母亲的威胁恐吓（？）之下，稀里糊涂地就发誓他绝对不会主动向纱夏提出无礼的请求，虽然他到现在也不明白，既然那样，为什么又一定要他带上那个东西。

“桃！”

纱夏在浴室里大喊了一声。

桃回过神，应声道：“怎么了？”

“帮我拿一下内衣好不好？我忘记拿进来了啦。”纱夏撒娇的声音透过雾气迷蒙了起来。

“啊??那......好吧......”桃莫名有些紧张，“你放在哪了？”

“就在我的行李箱里，和衣服放在一起〜”纱夏催促着，“快点快点，我已经把身上的水擦干啦”。

“知道了......”桃以梦游一般的姿态走到纱夏摊开的行李箱边，解开盖在衣物上的固定夹层，马上就看到了几套全新的内衣，没想到准备了这么多内衣的纱夏竟然反而忘记带上睡衣，桃梗住了一下，朝浴室问，“拿哪一个？”

“哈??哎唷〜哪个都可以啦，”纱夏说，“或者桃喜欢哪个就拿哪个吧。”

“啊......”桃顿时堂皇了起来，看着不同颜色款式的内衣犹豫片刻，闭着眼胡乱抓了两件，拿着它们走到浴室门前，“你开门拿一下。”

“我没有锁门，你直接进来就好了嘛，我在淋浴间里。”

“呃，那我进去了。”桃小心地压下门把，背着身走进浴室。

“你干嘛这样？我有那么可怕吗？”纱夏被桃倒退着走路的样子逗笑了。

“不是阿。”桃闷闷地说。

“转过来啦，你这样怎么看得见我在哪。”

“我记得浴室里面长什么样。”

“为什么要我说两遍，快点转过身，三-二-”

在纱夏念出一之前，桃转身立正站好。

紧闭双眼还忧愁地皱着眉头的桃让纱夏彻底绷不住大笑了起来，“桃，你该不会是有什么裸体恐惧症吧？或者说，你是性冷淡吗？”

“什么啊，我才不是。”桃不爽地睁开眼睛，裹着浴巾的纱夏唇角挂着一抹狡黠的微笑。

“不是就好，”纱夏就知道激将法在桃身上永远屡试不爽，她拿过桃手里的内衣，指尖若有似无地划过他掌心，她看着花色不同的胸衣和内裤，意味深长地评价，“原来桃喜欢混搭......”

桃羞愧地挠了挠自己的眉毛，不知道什么时候长在眉毛里的一粒青春痘让他疼得呲牙咧嘴，在纱夏欢快的笑声中，他捂着眉毛从浴室里落荒而逃。

一直到纱夏做完繁琐的皮肤护理工作，披散着深色卷发从浴室里走出时，仍然能看见桃时不时抬手摸眉毛的动作。

“长痘痘了吗？”纱夏走到桃面前，弯下腰捧住他的脸，“别动，我帮你看一下。”

鉴于以往的惨痛教训，桃对纱夏貌似关心他的举动心存疑虑，不情不愿地慢慢后移着脑袋。

“都叫你别乱动了啦！”纱夏不满地瞪了桃一眼，自然地骑到桃的腰上，像是要把他钉在沙发上。

对桃而言也宽松的Ť恤在纱夏身上更像一条睡裙，长度遮过腿根尚有富余，堆叠在两人身体相触的部位上。腰间的温度令桃精神恍惚，迟钝到纱夏的指甲触到发红的痘痘时他都没反应过来。

“痛痛痛痛痛，痛死了-”

针扎一般的刺痛感令桃惨叫了起来，本能地握住纱夏的肩膀往外推。

“哎呀，抱歉抱歉，我不是故意的。”纱夏挣开桃的手，将他的脖颈搂得更紧，朝他的眉毛吹了几口凉气，“这样好点吗？”

“嗯嗯，好多了呢。”桃抿着唇虚无地笑了笑，用拼命后退挤出的双下巴表达内心的抗拒，“很晚了，我们睡觉吧纱夏，明天我想去冲浪”。

“桃困了吗？”纱夏掰着桃的眼睛，“看起来不困嘛......但是既然桃想早点睡觉，那我们就上床休息吧。”纱夏直起腰，背过手解开搭扣，从袖子里拉出两条肩带，把胸衣从领口抽了出来。

纱夏把胸衣随手放在床头的小桌上，再转头看桃的脸，果然，他又变成了当机的状态。

“厉害吗？”纱夏故意逗着桃“只有女孩子才能做到哦。”

“厉害。”桃竖起了大拇指，大大的眼睛里透出深深的迷惑。

“桃先上床吧，我给爸爸妈妈发条消息。”纱夏说，她在心里忍笑忍得好辛苦，迫不及待想和死党们分享桃震撼的表情，因而放过了他，拿起手机坐到了一边。

“哦。”桃知道纱夏拿起手机就不会轻易放下，他自觉地躺上床，闭上眼酝酿睡意。

桃快要睡着时，被纱夏摇着手臂吵醒了。

“怎么了？”桃莫名其妙地问，他困极了，纱夏爬上床的动静他一点也没感觉到。

“桃去把窗帘拉上好不好，太亮了我睡不着嘛。”纱夏躺在他身边撑着脑袋说。

“啊......知道了......”床和阳台的距离还没有两米远，因为这点小事被叫醒的桃有点崩溃，但还是认命地下床拉上窗帘，借着床头灯的照明回到床上。

“还有没有其他的事？”准备再次入睡前，桃不放心地问。

“没有了。”

“那晚安。”桃困倦地闭上眼，转身背对着纱夏。

“我们一起度过的第一晚，桃就只想睡觉吗？”

纱夏从身后抱住了桃的腰。

“不是阿，”桃迷糊地说，“不是第一晚，之前不是去海边看日出了吗。”

“那又不一样！”纱夏用力地在桃肩上咬了一口泄愤，“那一次不是只有我们两个！”

“好痛......就算我说错了也不要咬人嘛。”桃委屈地说，痛意把他拉回了清醒的地带，“纱夏，你到底想怎么样？”

“这话应该我来问你，”纱夏的额头抵着桃的后颈，“难道你不喜欢我吗？”

“当然不是阿，你怎么会那样想？”桃转过身，看着纱夏的眼睛说，“我很喜欢你-我只能说到这个程度了，”他红着脸，想伸手抚摸纱夏的头发，又中途停下，握住她的手，“你知道的吧。”

“不太知道，”纱夏拉过桃的手，脸颊贴进他掌心，“桃应该证明给我看。”

“我要怎么证明？”桃低声问。

纱夏凑上前，在桃的下唇上轻轻咬了一口，眨着眼睛对他说，“如果这个也让我开口，桃就真的太过分了哦。”

桃愣住了，他认真地看着纱夏的眼睛，征求她的意见，“可以吗？”

“我可以，”纱夏摸着桃的脸，有些顽皮地问，“问题是，桃可以吗？”

“我一万个可以。”桃觉得浑身上下的血液都沸腾了起来，他抓住纱夏的手腕，黑亮的双眼被灯罩过滤后的暖黄色灯光蒙上一层柔和。

但是该怎么做呢，桃拼命回想着那些爱情电影里点到为止的情色画面，男主角把女主角压在身下，吻她的嘴唇和脖颈，抚摸她的腰、臀和大腿，最后荧幕里只剩下男主角的背，背上环着女主角的手。那些隐晦的秘密的虚实难分的碰撞，都在镜头之外。

桃决定先做他会的，他扣住纱夏的后颈，闭着眼和她接吻，他的吻技不算糟糕，却不能让纱夏专心下来，她的双手已经伸进桃的T恤里，抚摸着他坚实紧致的腹肌。

桃已经习惯了，他们中会在接吻时毛手毛脚的那个人从来是纱夏，她不是摸他的腰，就是挠他的脖子，有时候甚至会恶趣味地在他胸前揉一把，相比之下，桃就像是只能执行接吻动作的机器人，他最多会捧着纱夏的脸，或是搂住她的腰。

躺着接吻的感觉很新奇，纱夏试过一次之后便喜欢上这种感觉，但她也没忽视桃停在她腰上就没有再动过的手，他专心致志地吮吻着她的下唇，纱夏只好轻轻咬了咬桃的上唇，暗示他停下亲吻。

“桃有没有读过《圣经》？”

“没有，”桃茫然地摇头，“里面讲了什么？”

“要反对婚前性行为——”纱夏在桃脸上看见了堂皇的表情，她忍不住笑了起来，“开玩笑的啦，里面讲神用亚当的肋骨造出了夏娃，我读到这个故事之后就一直在思考夏娃的肋骨能造出什么，桃觉得呢？”

“不知道，也许是小孩？”桃犹豫地说。

“好像有道理呢，”纱夏冲他眨着眼睛，“那桃来算算我们以后会有几个小孩吧。”

“啊？”无论什么时候提到算术，桃的第一反应永远都是想要远远避开。

纱夏才不给他拒绝的机会，她拉过桃的手，从末尾那根肋骨开始，引领着桃的手指一根接一根地数着她的肋骨，慢慢往上，遇到起伏时便跟着攀爬，直到戴着戒指的手完整地包裹住女孩柔软的乳房。

桃的掌心开始冒出冷汗，多到纱夏都能感觉胸前的燥热逐渐演变为湿热，桃的抚摸与沐浴时自然的触碰带来的感受截然不同，尽管纱夏主导着一切，她仍觉得心动不已，桃一定也感受到了她的悸动，他的眼神陡然升温。

纱夏勾住桃的脖颈与他接吻，两个人都默契地闭上眼，好像这样比较不容易害羞一些。主要是为了桃着想，毕竟纱夏勇敢的程度早已远超同龄女孩，对在宽松开放的家庭中成长起来的小孩而言，性不是可怕的字眼，性器官也不是值得闻之色变的洪水猛兽。

纱夏抚摸着桃的性器时，并不觉得和抚摸他的手臂或小腿有什么区别，它们都只是他身体的一部分，共同组成了她最爱的人。当然，它坚硬的温暖的躁动的独特触感，第一次相触时就在纱夏心中留下了深刻的印象，感谢脱毛成为一种流行趋势，比起毛茸茸的触觉她还是更爱桃光滑的皮肤。

在把桃的性器从根部到顶端完整地摸了一遍后，纱夏亲了亲桃的鼻尖，又像是调笑又像是称赞地说，“桃的高鼻子果然不是白长的呢〜”

“是吗。”桃受到了嘉奖，自然地高兴了起来。

“可是这样会很疼诶，可以用卷笔刀削细一点吗？”纱夏无辜地看着桃。

“那样我会死掉吧......”桃毛骨悚然地看着纱夏，仿佛体会到了她的话语带来的痛感。

“开玩笑的啦，桃怎么可以死掉，”纱夏明显感觉出掌心里的小朋友也跟着受到了冲击，她笑得肩膀都在发颤，“等一下，桃是被吓软了吗，原来真的会因为被吓到变软阿“。

“嗯......”桃郁闷地承认。

“抱歉抱歉〜”纱夏在桃唇上浅浅一吻，“作为补偿，我来让桃重新振作起来吧。”纱夏压着桃，肩膀在桃的视线中慢慢地沉了下去。

“喂，等等阿纱夏，不要-”桃慌张地抓住纱夏的肩膀。

“为什么？桃刚才没有认真洗澡吗？”纱夏的小脑袋从被子里钻了出来，趴在桃的胸口。

“不是啦，就是-干嘛做这样的事阿-”桃磕磕巴巴地辩解。

“桃现在是在疼惜我吗？”纱夏笑了起来，“可是没关系阿，桃也会为我做这样的事阿，不是吗？我是因为喜欢桃才做的，有什么问题？”

“有，非常有”桃反身压在纱夏身上，“就算那样，也应该是我先。”

“真是难得一见的斗志阿，”纱夏笑着勾住桃的脖颈，“既然这样，就让桃来做头号种子选手好了。”

“嗯！”

桃潜进被子里，纱夏抹在身上的身体乳在被窝里烘烤出温馨甜蜜的香气，桃循着香气寻到纱夏的大腿，滑溜的触感掠过他鼻尖，他呼出的热气弄痒了纱夏，惹得她忍不住笑了起来。

肌肤的痒是一种具体真实的感觉，躁动的痒却是从酥软的骨头深处透出，看不见摸不着更挠不到的痒。

纱夏的内裤被桃褪到膝间时，那种折磨人的痒就开始悄悄地蔓延了起来，当桃湿润的舌尖触及高压线以下的区域时，便一发不可收拾起来。

纱夏从来不知道舔舐是如此具有杀伤力的触碰，她觉得自己此刻就像一颗冰淇淋球，马上要融化在桃的舌尖。

桃对女孩的身体构造一无所知，他只是单纯地根据纱夏喘息声变化地规律，找到最能刺激到她的位置，如果纱夏是被他舔化的冰淇淋，那么现在他专心对付的，就是黏稠的稀奶油里混进的那颗怎样也不会融化的糖球，桃和它缠斗起来，他吮吸着它，舔吻着它，甚至还忍不住轻轻啃咬它，他这么做之后，纱夏一脚蹬开了被子，桃意识到那个动作过火了。

“不要了，桃，不要了......”纱夏带着哭腔断断续续地说。

桃有些懵了，纱夏前后仿佛变了个人似的，他好像不是在取悦她，而是在折磨她，桃的逻辑很简单，如果纱夏说不要，那他就停下。

“纱夏不喜欢吗？”桃撑在纱夏身上，像做错事一样小心地问。

“喜欢阿......但是好难受......但是又很喜欢......哇，我在说什么呢。”纱夏破涕为笑。

“那还要继续吗？”桃问。

“嗯〜”纱夏点点头，搭着桃的肩膀问，“桃知道接下来该做什么吗？”

“之前不知道，刚才那样了一下......知道了。”桃诚实地说。

纱夏清楚桃是不会说谎的性格，但她就是忍不住想逗他，“你变坏了，桃，不可以这么快变坏哦。”

“我没有阿......”桃连耳根都红了。

“知道你没有啦，”纱夏拥住桃，“给你一个奖励。”

“什么阿？”桃问。

纱夏从枕头底下摸出了她的神秘大奖。

“呃，你什么时候把这个放枕头下了。”桃汗颜地说。

“就在桃像只死鱼一样睡着的时候。”纱夏揶揄了桃一把，把避孕套递到他唇边，“用牙齿撕开它。”

“为什么不能用手？”桃一头雾水地问。

“因为我想看阿，桃那样一定很性感，总之一句话，你撕不撕嘛？”纱夏嘟起嘴巴撒着娇。

“......”桃无言地垂下头，沿着包装上的锯齿咬开，不幸尝到了一点润滑剂，桃的五官都扭曲了起来。

纱夏笑得很开心，她想看的恐怕是这一幕才对。

“做得好〜现在把你的衣服脱给我。”

纱夏继续发号施令。

桃跪起身，脱下他的Ť恤递给纱夏，她接过之后便铺在床单上，看来是为了防止留下痕迹。

“这件Ť恤是限量版呢......”桃突然弱气地说。

纱夏真的很想捶他一拳，但为了不破坏气氛，她坐起身，环住桃的脖颈，与他额头抵着额头，“我们让它变得更特别一点不好吗？”

“好，但是纱夏为什么不脱衣服。”

“这个嘛......等会儿你就知道了。”为了防止桃再追问，纱夏连忙拉下桃的裤子，“快把裤子脱了啦。”

“哦，好。”桃配合着脱下短裤，勃起的阴茎在脱离束缚后，向解放它的纱夏立正敬礼。

“哇〜不是吧，桃的欧金金也太可爱了点吧，还是粉色的，阿〜桃不仅脸蛋长得可爱，欧金金也超级可爱内〜”纱夏对着桃的下腹绽开笑容，发自内心地觉得桃的小伙伴看起来可爱得要命。

“我就把这当成是夸奖吧。”桃低下头，对着纱夏的后脑勺说。

“本来就是夸奖嘛。”纱夏玩着桃的性器说，“怎么办，都不想给桃戴套套了。”

“话说回来，纱夏为什么会知道这个怎么戴阿。”桃问。虽然他90％能确定是纱夏和她的女朋友们讨论出来的。

“我当然是做好了功课才和桃旅行的阿，难道像桃一样，什么也不关心什么也不知道嘛？”纱夏一边说着，一边把乳胶制的安全套放在桃的性器上，慢慢地往下捋着。

“抱歉......”桃蹑手蹑脚地吻了吻纱夏的头发。

“诶，下不去......”纱夏忽然抬头，正好撞上桃的下巴，桃差点掀翻过去，还好他的手臂撑住了身体，否则这个夜晚的糗事又要添上一件。

“啊嘞？桃又软了？”

“疼的话，也会软掉啊......”桃捂着下巴，眼泪汪汪地看着纱夏，“纱夏，你的脑袋是铁做的吗？”

“看来不那样做不行了阿。”纱夏无视桃的话，自顾自地说着。

桃瘫倒在床上，好像一副已经完全无力的样子，但纱夏的嘴唇一碰到桃的性器，他立刻直挺挺地坐起了身，“不要，纱夏，不要。”

桃不忍看落在他大腿上的长发，偏偏纱夏想让他看个清楚看个够，她把那头柔顺的浓密的秀发都撇到一边，不够长的鬓发就别向耳后，光明正大地露出侧脸，在桃近乎崩溃的视线中亲吻他的性器。

桃的阴茎比他人生中任何一次勃起都要更快地硬了起来，纱夏给予的刺激太过强烈，远超他所能承载的负荷范围，仿佛桃身下不是血肉合成的性器，而是随时会爆炸的雷管，纱夏红软的舌头是火舌，轻轻地舔一舔引线就能将它引爆。

这也是桃最快地一次射精，他及时用掌心挡住了喷薄而出的精液，强烈的荷尔蒙扩散在空气中，纱夏也经历了片刻的恍惚，回过神才推了桃一把，取笑他道，“你今晚表现得真的很糟糕，我要认真考虑要不要和你继续交往了。”

桃用他的限量版Ť恤擦干手，红着脸反驳，“因为是第一次才这样的”。

“是不是真的阿？好吧，那就再给你一次机会吧。”纱夏把手伸进枕头下。

“竟然还有一个！”桃吃惊地说。

“一个成功的女人背后一定有两套完美的计划，尤其是面对桃这样棘手的家伙，准备三套计划都不为过，桃应该向我学习。”

“我不管再怎么学也不会变成成功的女人的，除非变性。”桃难得顶了一次嘴。

“要听真话吗？”纱夏坐在桃腿上，搂着桃的脖子说，“如果这一次还这样，桃真的可以考虑一下变性了。”

桃扑倒纱夏，像小狗狗一样用鼻子拱了拱纱夏的脸，委屈巴巴地说，“我也不想这样的嘛。”

“好啦好啦，我知道的，桃刚才只是有点紧张，没错吧？”纱夏扣着桃的后颈，覆在他耳边轻声问，“桃帮我脱衣服好不好？”

桃忙不迭地点头，两条纤细修长的腿缠上他的腰，趁着纱夏的细腰悬空的间隙，桃把她的Ť恤推到胸前。

纱夏按住桃的手示意他停下，双臂在胸前交叉着抓住Ť恤下摆，利落地脱下Ť恤丢到一边，飒爽又不失风情地甩了甩凌乱的秀发，纱夏眯了眯她那双魅力十足的电眼，自信地认为她撩头发的模样一定迷倒了桃。

纱夏的苦心全盘错付了，从漂亮的胸部出现在桃视线里开始，桃就没有移开过眼睛，他从没见过比这更性感更令人着迷的事物，倒不是没有见过纱夏穿着低领上衣或泳装的模样，但那只会勾起心中一阵悸动，而不像现在这样，令桃忽然萌生了人生已经了无遗憾的想法。

桃那迷恋的眼神令纱夏感到满意，抵在她小腹上重新勃起的性器也将桃心中迸发的欲望暴露无遗，他们沉默地感受着空气中涌动的暗潮，让身体说话。

桃陷进纱夏胸前的温柔陷阱，品尝着甜过马卡龙却不腻人的草莓牛奶布丁，纱夏忍受着桃的舔舐和啃咬，双手微颤着在身下替桃戴上安全套，这一次比上一次顺利许多，湿润滑腻的薄乳胶平整服帖地包裹住桃的性器。

“好紧-”

桃忍不住抬头抱怨。

“本来就是这样的......不然掉下来可就糟糕了！”纱夏说。

桃皱了皱眉，身子往下挪了一些，纱夏的身体早已做好迎接他的准备，桃握住自己的性器抵在正确的入口，突然结巴了起来，“纱，纱夏，那我.........”

“不要用嘴巴说，做就是了！”纱夏捂住桃的嘴，这时候总算有了点紧张的感觉，难得的羞赧之情，还有一种莫名又不可避免的担心。

桃眨着眼睛对纱夏点点头，他竭力控制着自己，他总有一种感觉，现在不是大脑指挥身体，而是身体在支配大脑，好像陷进流沙里，越是挣扎反倒陷得越深。

除了令人难以忍受的疼痛以外，纱夏暂时没有其他感觉，如果不是桃那张让人满意的漂亮脸蛋哄住了纱夏，她可能会毫不犹豫地把他踹下床-前提是她还有力气抬起腿。

桃彻底陷进去了，他在轻微地震颤着，鼻尖，脸颊，耳朵尖连成了一道红痕。他把脸埋进纱夏的颈间，她自然地搂住他的脖颈，准许他肆意嗅闻她的香气。

房间里弥漫着混合在一块的复杂气味，起初是纱夏从浴室里带出的身体乳的香气，接着是温暖又使人眷恋的女孩双乳的馨香，然后，桃开始试着缓慢抽送，从纱夏身体里带出的处子血，嗅起来是强烈而刺激的腥甜。

纱夏在苦涩的疼痛里仅仅依靠一丝甜蜜的快意支撑着，倒没有什么怨言，她喜欢一夜成长的感觉-不管大人们认不认可-尤其是与她完成这既渺小又伟大的梦想的人是桃。

没有任何技巧可言，桃只是凭借着体力和引以为豪的腰力让纱夏先投降，她喘息着，连呼吸声也甜蜜，手腕，膝盖，脚踝，被他握过的地方都泛起了粉红，散落在胸上吻痕，则是在桃算过比基尼的尺寸后才被留下。

过后，他们躺在床上，盖上刚才被踢到床尾挤着的被子。

纱夏枕着桃的肩膀，她打算这样一整夜，她小腹疼，大腿也酸，这种不舒服的感觉有必要让桃也体会一番。

“要不然明天去登记结婚吧，在夏威夷注册很方便。”

桃不是用问句，而是以陈述的语气这样说。

“结婚??”纱夏瞪大眼睛，又因为桃的话太荒唐而笑了起来，“没那么严重，桃，真的”。

“所以我们明天结婚怎么样。”桃像是一点也没理解纱夏的话。

“这个嘛......”纱夏拖长了声音，“不对，桃有把握以后能拿到平均线以上的薪水吗？养家可是很不容易的事呢。”

“我没把握，”桃说，“但是纱夏很聪明，一年赚七百万应该很轻松吧。”

纱夏被桃的话噎了一下，她敷衍地笑了笑，哄孩子似的摸了摸桃的脸，说，“桃就别想那些遥远的事了，明天再说吧，先睡觉，你刚才不是超级困吗？”

“可是-”桃还想说什么，看见纱夏微微抽搐的嘴角，还是乖乖闭嘴了。

短暂的沉默后，桃又开了口。

“纱夏......”

纱夏急急忙忙打断他，“不许再问我结不结婚。”

“不是那个”桃压过纱夏，“我们再做一次吧。”

“阿？等，等一下！”


End file.
